I choose
by Riannon Granger 452
Summary: Katniss chooses Peeta but Gale doesn't like that and he starts to push her away. He tries to make her jealous but nothing works. Katniss thinks that she made the right decision but she doesn't want to ruin her friendship with Gale. What should she do?
1. Chapter 1

I choose...

Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Hunger Games or any of the characters in this story. This is a Peeta/Katniss story and it has an evil Gale in it so yeah. Hope you enjoy!**

Katniss was walking to the woods. The Hunger Games was over forever, Gale and her were still friends, her mum's nursing was going well and she liked Peeta a lot. The only downside was that she had to choose between Peeta and Gale. Whilst she was walking through the woods to meet Gale she remembered that one night on the train.

_Flashback_

_Katniss was walking along the train when she heard Peeta and Gale talking about her._

_Peeta said 'I wonder how she is going to choose. I mean you've been friends with her for years, whereas I've only known her from the Hunger Games. I've kissed her once and you've probably kissed her like a few times. '_

_Gale said 'Yeh, you kissed her once and she loved it. You could tell by the way she looked at you afterwards. I've only kissed her once and it was over in two seconds. It was really awkward.'_

_Peeta said 'That doesn't mean she doesn't mean she doesn't like you. For all you know she could be picking you right now or have picked you at that moment.'_

_Gale said 'Oh don't be stupid. She's not gonna pick the one she's been friends with, she's gonna pick the one who helps her survive. Anyway, I'm going to bed. Goodnight.'_

_Peeta said 'You never know. Night'_

_End Flashback_

From then on she considered Peeta as the type of boy who would always put her before him. Who would stick by her no matter what. She decided that he was the boy she wanted to be with, he heart and mind were telling her to go to him. She was going to tell Peeta and Gale today who she chose.

Since she and Peeta live in the victor's village they were all gonna meet up there. Once she saw Gale, they started to hunt and once they were finished, they caught a rabbit and 2 birds. She then went to go home, but told Gale to meet her at her house at noon.

She then went home and had a bath. By the time she was finished it was 11:45. She then waited till the boys got here as she knew Peeta was already on his way back.

**AN: How do you think Gale is going to react to her choosing Peeta? I have another chapter already written. So that will be up soon. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

I choose...

Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own Hunger Games or any of the characters in this story. This is a Peeta/Katniss story and it has an evil Gale in it so yeah. Hope you enjoy!**

It was noon, she went and knocked on Peeta's door. He answered and she asked him to come to her house. When they went to her house, Gale was there. All three of them went in and sat at the coffee table.

Katniss said 'I have looked at what both of you mean to me and I have decided that I want to be with Peeta for the rest of my life.' Gale was just about to stand up when she continued, 'I am not picking Peeta because he will keep me safe or help me survive. I am because I like him, he's optimistic and considerate and open and he would do whatever I want as well as doing whatever he wants. I'm not saying that you won't Gale but you like to do whatever you want and your needs always come before mine. I'm sorry Gale but I feel like you're more of a friend to me. Sorry.'

Gale looked at her in shock whilst Peeta had a smile on his face. Katniss could tell Peeta was hiding his happiness and excitement till after Gale left but Gale just glared at her and Peeta and said 'I'm sorry you feel that way Katniss, we could have been great together.' He then turned to Peeta and said 'I told you that would happen, I would of thought you would be jumping up and down by now.'

He walked to the front door and said 'I can't come hunting for the rest of the week, Katniss. I have to help my mum. _Sorry_.' Then he walked out. Katniss just stared after him in shock and thought 'I did decide the best decision.' She then looked at Peeta and saw how happy he was. She probably looked really stupid but she didn't know what to do.

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I haven't been on for so long but I have been trying to get all my work together and then my internet stopped working and we had a power cut. Sorry, don't mean to bore you but yeh. So here's chapter 3. I don't own hunger games so, hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 3

Peeta was so happy. He wanted to run to Katniss and pick her up and swing her around but he saw her distress when Gale left and decided to comfort her instead. He sat next to her and hugged her. They sat there for a couple of hours holding each other, until Peeta had to leave to go and open his bakery again.

Katniss nodded and told him she would come over soon. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left. Katniss sat there for an hour thinking about what to do, when she decided that she should have been overjoyed and so she got up and started to walk to the bakery.

When she got there, she saw someone walking in, so she hid behind them. When she walked in, she saw Peeta's forced smile and depressed eyes. She felt guilty for not being happy with him, so she crawled under the table workshop, told the customer to be quiet and started to creep up behind him. Once the customer left, she jumped on him. Peeta was so surprised and a little shocked at what had happened. He then saw who it was. Katniss said 'I'm so sorry that I wasn't happy with you earlier on. I should have been and I'm really sorry.' She then went and grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Peeta was still in shock so it took him a few seconds to start kissing back.

Just when they stopped kissing for air, saw Gale staring at them. Gale went into the bakery and said to Katniss 'I'm sorry for how I was acting earlier but now I have a new girlfriend. Madge you remember her right. Well she explained to me how she really liked me, but that I was too caught up in loving you that I would never realise it. Then she kissed me. Anyway I have to go because she's waiting.'

Katniss was so happy for him that only Peeta saw what Gale had in mind. He was going to make Katniss jealous, well there was no way that he was ever going to split up with Katniss no matter what. Gale may have been Katniss' best friend for ages but Peeta knew that he would never sacrifice his life to save her, just like Katniss said anyway. If Katniss believed that then it was fine, wasn't it?

The End.

**AN: Might have another chapter might not. Anyway please review. Thank you.**


End file.
